saldeclafandomcom-20200214-history
Academies
There are four academies in Saldecla, each of which with a different focus, but a similar core to the rest. Core Similarities Each academy teaches the use of magic up til level three book use. Each academy also teaches math, basic science, literacy, some combat studies, and history. All have on-site dormitories, meal plans, and readily available study supplies, either for sale or included with tuition. Places to Attend Axevrai Academy Situated an easy walk Southeast from the castle in Roi Saldecla, this academy is famed for being the most affordable without requiring a military term. Because of this, it isn't uncommon for the children of nobility to share classes with common-born young people. This is the second most affordable place to attend, and it is often crowded and very competitive. Students often strive to excell in order to transfer to Highpoint on a discount, if only to get out of the crowded Royal Academy. It is rumored Prince Brahm attends private classes, but nobody has seen him in the halls. This institution teaches about politics, includes a more in-depth history program, and martial courses that feature swordplay, flails, maces, axes, knives, polearms, and staves. It also covers several trades, such as woodwork, smithing, economics/merchantry, and architecture. To attend, students must have a referral from an earl or higher, and they must also pay tuition. Aridefort Situated in the hot, dry capital, this is the largest and second most advanced school in Saldecla. It is also the second most strict. Students attending can find a teacher or course for any weapon, and learn much about architecture, glassworking, and can even try to study enough for a level four spellbook. It also covers military strategy, diplomacy, and law in its cirriculum. There are required physical education courses for students to keep in shape, and it is not uncommon to spot Duke Achille or his daughter taking these courses to keep in shape. Classes here are orderly and thorough, with the option to hire a tutor for students who are falling behind but wish to continue. Hiring a tutor decreases the chances of being expelled, and is usually quite affordable, since tutors are fellow students, whose food and lodgings are free. This academy, though stressful, is often hailed by the students as the best in Saldecla, and graduates retain pride in their school for the rest of their lives. To attend, a student signs a contract agreeing to five years of military service. There is no tuition, and students must achieve above average grades to remain attending. Highpoint The most advanced school, it is situated in the "Golden Port"-- the capital of Highpoint. It is the strictest school, requiring students obtain 80% marks or higher to remain in attendance. Students have the opportunity to learn not only core knowledge, but also politics, merchantry, economics, agriculture, and almost any trade available in Saldecla. They offer limited martial courses, featuring mostly simple weapons (staves, clubs, slings, knives, blunt weapons, and other easily-afforded weapons). Their biggest draws are their science courses, which include biology, chemistry, mechanics, ritual magic, and knife-healing. As one might expect of the leading academy in medical science, it has many programs to help students not only succeed, but remain healthy. Students must pay large fees to attend, get a referral from a graduated student, and do well in two different interviews with teaching staff to attend. Alternatively, a student can attend by first doing exceptionally well in any other academy and requesting a transfer. If any student shows enough promise and reaches high enough marks, they will be rewarded by either a refund or a discount on their tuition. Hauteflamme This academy is in Hauteflamme City, on the south side, where it's warm and wet. It is the most expensive to attend, but offers the most comfort and some of the easiest courses. These courses include (along with core classes), the arts and more elegant weapons such as thin blades, bows, shields, polearms, and staves. To attend, a student need only pay his or her tuition and keep up his or her marks.